


First Concern

by starwarned



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [18]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: COC 2020, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 18, CoC, Crack, DAY 18 - Side Ships, F/F, Hate Kissing, I am so sorry for this, I can't even tag simon n baz, I just can't, Kissing, Side Ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Carry On Countdown Day 18 - Side Ships“And your survival is not my first concern.” - Kate MeaderTrixie is being an inconsiderate roommate again and Penelope attempts to put her in her place.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Trixie
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026942
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	First Concern

**Author's Note:**

> god I am so sorry for this. this is the ultimate fuckin crack fic y'all

Penny stews on her bed. _This_ is why she doesn’t spend time here. This is precisely why she’d prefer to sneak into Simon’s room or sit in the library for Merlin’s sake. 

She’s got a textbook open on her lap (she can’t even focus on which one she randomly grabbed from the shelf because she’s that upset), but all of her attention is centered on Trixie. 

_Fucking_ Trixie the _fucking_ half pixie. Penelope wishes she were actually a pixie so it would be easier to step on her and squash her with plausible deniability of just not seeing her.

One of these days, Penelope is going to hit her with a book and knock all of the glitter out of her. 

Currently, Trixie is shedding glitter across her entire side of the room as she paces frantically back and forth, talking on the phone to Keris. Why they’re not just talking about it in person and outside of their shared room, Penny has no clue. 

It’s mucking her study schedule up. She’s usually in the room when she’s sure that Trixie will be gone for this exact reason. 

“Keris,” Trixie says, in her high, jingling voice that makes Penny want to tear her hair out. “Keris, baby, please don’t do this.” 

They’re having one of their fights again. Penelope wishes she hadn’t let Simon borrow her headphones because she would love to be drowning this out with _Vitamin String Quartet’s Greatest Hits_ right now (what? It’s ace study music). 

“Keris,” Trixie says again, her voice getting a little choked up. “No-” 

Penelope hears the click and looks up just as Trixie stares down at her phone where Keris’ contact page has been pulled up. The call has ended. 

Penny would feel more empathy if she didn’t know that Trixie and Keris will be snogging in this very room in approximately two days. They’re even worse than Simon and Agatha. (Although, there’s something up with Simon recently that makes Penny believe he won’t be going back to Agatha this time. She hasn’t drilled it out of either of them yet.) 

Trixie sniffs a bit. She turns to Penny. “Sorry if I was bothering you,” she says, with the most _annoying_ lilt in her voice. How she manages to be this goddamn cheery after just being broken up with is beyond Penny’s comprehension, and she considers herself to be a very clever person. 

Penelope scoffs and looks down at her textbook. “No,” she says sarcastically. “How could your very loud breakup be bothersome?” 

Trixie looks incredibly offended when Penelope looks back up. “Merlin, sorry. Have some compassion, Pen.” 

_Pen._ Not a nickname that Penelope allows anyone to call her except Simon and her mum on occasion. “ _Compassion_?” Penny demands, sliding her textbook off her lap and onto the bed so she can stand up. 

Penny isn’t _short_ , per se. She’s probably average. But she practically towers over Trixie. 

“Would you like to discuss compassion, Trixie?” Penelope continues. “Compassion is not having an hour-long row and subsequent breakup with your girlfriend over the phone while your roommate is trying to study. _Compassion_ is not shedding glitter everywhere or perhaps, I don’t know, taking three seconds out of your day to clean up said glitter.” 

As she speaks, Penny has slowly encroached on Trixie’s space, backing her up against the nearest wall. Trixie’s pressed up against it and their chests are almost touching. Penny’s hair is hanging in her face, but she’s far too agitated to reach up and move it. 

“You know nothing about compassion,” she mutters darkly. (Perhaps she’s being too dramatic.) 

“Right, Penelope, like you’re the most perfect roommate,” Trixie shoots back, still teary, but clearly growing more and more upset. 

“At least I don’t have sex with my girlfriend in a _shared living space_.” 

“You don’t _have_ a girlfriend!” Trixie’s voice is shrill and Penelope is on edge. 

“Right, well, neither do you!” 

Penelope’s immediately afraid that she’s crossed the line. 

But then, Trixie’s looking at her funny, and Penelope worries that her rant did nothing to put shame in Trixie’s actions. Trixie still has tears in her eyes, but there’s something else in them as well. 

Penelope barely has time to register the emotion before Trixie is reaching a hand up and wrapping it around the back of Penelope’s neck, yanking her down to her level into a kiss. 

_Lust._

Oh, Merlin’s long and dirty beard, this is not good. Penelope takes half a millisecond to weigh her options: A) pull back and pretend this didn’t happen - perhaps throw in some indignant blustering just so Trixie knows she didn’t like it. Or, B) kiss back. 

What does she have to lose?

Well, her dignity and a sense of innocence. 

But Trixie’s hand is warm at the nape of her neck and she’s moving her lips insistently. Penelope ignores her better judgement and kisses back. 

She’s not going to make this easy for Trixie. 

Penelope kisses Trixie harshly, throwing enough brute force at her that Trixie’s head falls back against the wall with a loud thud. Trixie takes advantage of the position and yanks roughly at Penelope’s hair. She shoves her tongue into Penelope’s mouth when she gasps in response. 

Penelope hasn’t been kissed like this. Ever. Sure, she kissed one of her girl friends back home _just to see_ if she’d like it (she sort of did), and she kissed Micah. But kissing Micah was a lot softer and… dare she say it, boring. 

Trixie moans and Penelope’s brought back into herself. Nicks and slicks, even her moans are annoying. Penelope bites harshly at Trixie’s lip and when Trixie responds by tugging on her hair, Penelope groans loudly. She reaches up to grip onto Trixie’s wrists, shoving them back against the wall above her head. 

Trixie squirms in her grip but doesn’t make much of an attempt to escape. Penelope is aggressively sucking on her lip at this point and by the sounds that are muffled between their mouths, Trixie’s enjoying herself. 

Penelope, _despite herself_ , is enjoying this as well. Trixie’s not talking for once and she’s actually quite a good kisser. Keris is quite lucky. 

Keris. 

Oh. 

Penelope tugs back abruptly, letting go of Trixie completely and nervously reaching a hand up to her mouth and touching her swollen lips. 

“Um,” Trixie says. 

“Hope you and Keris figure it out,” Penelope says, wincing at how awkward that sounds, before she’s scooping up her glasses from her bedside table, and hurrying out the door. 

She has to tell Simon that she just hate-snogged her god awful roommate. And now she’s covered in glitter.


End file.
